Lebai ke Monogatari The First
by alphalova
Summary: Lebai-ke The Series. Kisah ganjil keluarga Sanada... atau apalah namanya. Pokoknya aneh-aneh nggak jelas. Tokoh-tokohnya maksain juga.


ONE DAY IN LEBAI FAMILY---LEBAI-KE MONOGATARI (The First)

Kisah aneh ini bermula di pukul **5.30 AM**

Sanada Genichirou tengah diambang kesadaran dari tidurnya saat mendengar suara lembut yang sayup-sayup.

"Suamiku, ayo bangun. Bukannya hari ini harus berangkat pagi?"

Ketika membuka matanya, Sanada melihat istrinya yang cantik jelita tengah merapikan selimut sambil tersenyum manis padanya. Belum lima detik ia menikmati senyum itu, tiba-tibe pintu kamar menggeser terbuka, dan seorang anak perempuan berumur 5 tahun masuk, menubruk Sanada.

"Papa!" anak itu berseru manja. Sanada balas mengacak rambutnya dengan sayang. Istri Sanada tertawa kecil melihat pemandangan itu.

"Liat tuh, Akayakko aja udah bangun. Masa kalah sama anak sendiri?"

"Iya nih. Papa payah," Akayakko berpaling ke ibunya, "Mama, sarapannya apa?"

"Hm... Apa ya? Mama buatin natto mau? Tapi bantu Mama, ya,"

"Baik!" Akayakko dan ibunya kemudian keluar kamar, meninggalkan Sanada yang merapikan futon dengan malas-malasan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**5.45 AM**

Setelah bersiap diri, Sanada duduk di kursi ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama keluarganya.

"Pagi, Pa!" Masaharu si sulung menyapanya, "Korannya nih. Barusan aku ambil"

"Makasih," Sanada menerima koran pemberian putranya. Baru membuka satu halaman, istrinya mulai berkicau.

"Suamiku, mau baca koran atau sarapan? Pilih salah satu, dong,"

Sanada tak mau membantah. Dengan patuh ia meletakkan korannya. Ia tak mau berkonfrontasi lebih lanjut dengan istrinya. Masaharu mengulum senyum, tahu bahwa ayahnya terpojok. Akayakko tak peduli, sibuk mengunyah natto-nya.

"Pa, boleh nggak aku nebeng ke sekolah? Hari ini aku kena piket pagi," pinta si sulung. Sanada mengangguk. Akayakko memprotes.

"Masa-niichan curang! Aku juga mau berangkat bareng Papa!"

"Memangnya Akayakko juga berangkat sepagi itu? Biasanya kan dianterin Mama," Sanada tersenyum menanggapi putri kecilnya.

"Akayakko nanti sama Mama aja," istri Sanada ikut nimbrung, "Hari ini Papa ada rapat pagi di kantor, makanya berangkat lebih awal,"

Akayakko terlihat kecewa, tapi nggak berani membantah. Cari mati apa?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**6.15 AM**

"Suamiku, tasnya kelupaan nih," istri Sanada mendatangi suaminya yang sedang menalikan tali sepatu.

"Oh, ya. Makasih, Seiichiko," Sanada menyahut tanpa menoleh.

"Ng... Suamiku..." Seiichiko dengan malu-malu berkata. Sanada menduga istri-nya pasti mau mencoba merayu.

"Menurutmu, aku aneh nggak sih, dengan rambut riap-riapan kayak begini?" Seiichiko memegang rambut ikalnya, "Maksudku, kalo direbonding, pasti kau lebih cantik, kan? Lagian udah lama aku nggak menipedi..."

Sanada ngitung dalem ati. Satu, dua, tiga...

"Minta duit buat ke salon, dong..." todong istrinya, manja-manja gimanaaa gitu. _Tuh kan! Oh God... Kenapa kau anugrahkan dewi semanis ini padaku? Aku jadi susah kan kalo_ _mau nolak permintaannya? _batin Sanada.

"Eh, kemaren aku liat katalog mall deket sini, ada diskon 70% buat barang-barang bermerk. Armani, Dior, Gucci, Hermes.... banyak deh! Kamu tau sendiri kan kalo aku paling hobi sama begituan..." Seiichiko lebih memanja, membuat suaminya nyaris nosebleed. Tapi Sanada masih rada waras.

"Em... G-Gimana ya? Itu sih... nggak masalah. Tapi, bulan ini keuangan kita sedang menipis, jadi aku..." Sanada menyadari bahwa ia mengucapkan mantra yang salah, karena ia melihat mata Seiichiko mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Suamiku, tega nian dirimu. Padahal hanya itulah satu-satunya hiburanku. Betapa kau tak mengerti tentang penderitaanku selama ini. Kamu sih enak, masih bisa seneng-seneng di kantor, sementara aku..." Seiichiko menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan, menangis. Tepat saat itu, Masaharu dan Akayakko muncul. Otomatis Sanada panik.

"Se-Seiichiko, jangan nangis dong. Diliatin anak-anak tuh," bisiknya. Alih-alih diem, Seiichiko malah menambah volume tangisannya.

"Iya, iya, ntar aku beliin gaun mahal yang kamu pingin di butik pojokan itu, deh," bujuk Sanada. Namun Seiichiko nggak berhenti nangis. Mungkin artinya, "Cuma gaun? Mana cukup?"

"Oke deh," Sanada menyerah, "Ntar aku transfer duitnya. Pake aja sesukamu,"

"Janji, ya, suamiku?" Seiichiko mendongak, wajahnya berubah cerah. Nggak ada tanda-tanda kalo dia barusan nangis.

"Hah? Kamu... pura-pura nangis, ya?" Sanada cengok. Bisa-bisanya dia kena akal cerdik-licik istrinya.

"_Janji yaaa?_" Seiichiko mengulangi pertanyaannya, memasang jurus andalan : senyum-malaikat-pertanda-bahaya. Sanada nggak punya pilihan selain mengangguk takut-takut.

"Masaharu, ayo berangkat," ujarnya pada Masaharu.

"Mama, Akayakko, kami duluan!" dengan ceria Masaharu berpamitan sebelum meninggalkan rumah.

"Iyaaaa, baik-baik di sekolah, yaaa!" Seiichiko melambai riang, "Suamiku, hati-hati di jalan! Kutunggu uangnya, makasih! I love you!"

Mobil mulai bergerak meninggalkan kediaman keluarga lebai itu. Di dalamnya, Sanada mengutuki diri sendiri yang telah memungut Seiichiko sebagai istrinya.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**8.30 AM**

Seiichiko menguap lagi. Udah hampir setengah jam dia nongkrong di depan TV sambil mengunyah senbei. Setelah mengantar Akayakko, nonton acara gosip pagi adalah ritual yang wajib dilakukan.

_Sekarang jam berapa ya?_ Batinnya, melihat jam dinding, _Udah jam segini, baiknya aku cuci baju dulu._ Kemudian dia menuju ruang cuci, di mana seabrek pakaian kotor menunggu untuk direhabilitasi.

_Ntar aja deh abis JJS..._

Seiichiko ke kamarnya untuk berdandan. Baru setengah jalan, dia merasa nggak enak badan. Kepalanya pusing, perutnya mual. Rasa mualnya nggak tertahankan, maka dia bergegas lari ke dapur, menjadikan wastafel sebagai sasaran muntahannya. Setelah membersihkan mulutnya, dia duduk di kursi terdekat. Kepalanya masih pening. Mendadak, sebuah pemikiran ngasal melintas di benaknya.

_Jangan jangan...?_

_Ah, nggak mungkin, _dia menepis, _Paling cuma kecapekan. Pasti ntar ilang sendiri kalo udah ngliat barang kinclong di mall._

Seiichiko jadi nggak minat dandan. Karena sadar kalo nggak pake make-up aja dia udah cantik, dia cuma ganti daster-nya dengan blus terbaik dan langsung melesat dengan sepatu hak 8 cm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**12.45 PM**

"Sanada-san!"

"....."

"Sanada-san!"

"....."

"Sanada-san! Kopinya!"

Sanada tersentak. Secangkir kopi yang hendak diminumnya tumpah ruah ke piring makan siangnya, merembes membasahi kemeja.

"Maaf," katanya, mengambil serbet untuk membersihkan ke-amburadul-an itu.

"Apa yang Anda pikirkan, Sanada-san?" Yagyuu, mitra kerjanya bertanya.

"Istri Anda, ya?" Yanagi, rekan kerja yang lain menebak-nebak. Sanada mengangguk ragu.

"Ya, ya... Kalau saja saya sudah menikah, saya pasti akan selalu mengkhawatirkan istri saya yang ada di rumah..."

Sanada terdiam. Memang dia memikirkan Seiichiko, tapi ia tak tahu mengapa. Mendadak saja perasaannya tidak enak, barangkali karena uangnya ludes dirampok istrinya? Kayaknya bukan itu deh...

Ah, apaan sih? Kalo mo bingung, jangan ngajak-ngajakin orang dong!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**03.30 PM**

"Mama, bangun. Mama nggak nyiapin makan malam?" Akayakko mengguncang-guncang tubuh Seiichiko. Wanita itu terbangun.

"Makan malam? Oh, ya," susah payah dia membuka matanya. Sambil memegangi kepalanya yang cekot-cekot, ia berusaha duduk.

"Mama? Mama kenapa? Sakit?" tanya Akayakko, melihat keganjilan pada diri ibunya.

"Ah, nggak kok," Seiichiko tersenyum, "Ayo, kita mulai siapkan makan malam," Baru saja dia hendak berdiri, terdengar suara pintu depan yang menjeblak terbuka. Kemudian, terdengar suara Masaharu yang berteriak, "Mama! Aku pulang!" Masaharu melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar Seiichiko---biasanya begitu, karena saat itu bisa dipastikan bahwa ibunya sedang tidur siang dengan enjoy-nya.

"Mama? Mama kok pucet banget? Mama sakit?" rada histeris, Masaharu bergegas menghampiri ibunya.

"Yaah..." Seiichiko tersenyum lemah, sengaja membiarkan kalimatnya ,menggantung agar Masaharu berpikir bahwa itu artinya 'iya'.

"Mama istirahat dulu deh. Biarkan aku yang mengerjakan semua pekerjaan mama,"

"Jangan, nggak usah, nanti..."

"Nggak pa-pa, kok. Serahkan saja padaku! Pada kami, maksudku. Ya, kan,Akayakko?"

"Eeeeh? Eng... I-iya, ya..." Akayakko mengangguk terpaksa. Kemudian mereka memulai tugasnya.

Seiichiko tersenyum lebar.

"Ah, anak-anakku memang manis..." gumamnya, merebahkan diri di atas futon, "Biarkanlah mama kalian yang cantik ini tidur sebentar lagi,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**06.30 PM**

Sanada membuka pintu depan rumahnya, dan sebelum dia sempat mengucapkan "aku pulang", Seiichiko sudah berlari memeluknya.

"Selamat datang, my beloved husband," sambutnya (sok) mesra, "Kau mau mandi dulu? Atau makan dulu? Atau mau AKU dulu?"

"Eh... ya, aku pulang. Aku... mau mandi dulu deh," Sanada berusaha , melepaskan diri dari belitan istrinya yang membahayakan jiwa.

"Mandi? Wah, maaf, ya. Air panasnya belum siap,"

Dahi Sanada berkerut, "Kalo gitu, aku makan dulu aja,"

"Tapi kayaknya belom mateng tuh,"

Sanada keki. Ini anak niat nggak sih bikin suaminya ayem? Nyesel dia nikahin Seiichiko. Kalo aja dulu dia nurut sama ortunya, dijodohin sama kembang desa di kampung.

"Maaf, deh. Mungkin sekarang udah jadi. Tanya anak-anak aja gih,"

Haah? Anak-anak? Bujubuneng! Trus ngapain aja istrinya yang molek itu seharian di rumah???

"Oh, ya, suamiku," Seiichiko mendekatkan wajahnya, "Tadi aku nggak jadi pake dipikir-pikir, mending aku nggak usah ngebonding rambutku, dan ternyata barang-barang diskonnya nggak ada yang bagus..."

_Syukurlah..._

"Tapi... aku pake dikit sih... buat... ke dokter. Ehm, tadi kan aku agak nggak enak badan, pusing, mual gitu deh. Um... ini emang agak buru-buru, sih... tapi tadi aku periksanya... ke dokter kandungan... dan..." wajah Seiichiko merona merah, "...hasilnya... POSITIF!"

Hwaaaaadhhh???

"Udah tiga bulan lho! Tapi nggak kerasa!"

Sanada mati gaya.

"Kira-kira cowok apa cewek ya?"

Kaki Sanada semutan. Omaigat... Punya dua anak aja udah naudzubillah repotnya. Eh, sekarang malah nambah! Kutukan macam apa ini, Tuhan???

"Aku belom kasih tau ke anak-anak, nih! Mereka pasti seneng deh punya dedek baru lagi," Seiichiko ngibrit ke dapur demi menyampaikan berita duka ini pada Masaharu dan Akayakko.

"Iya! Elu yang seneng! Ane yang rugi!" gerutu Sanada, setelah dipastikan tak terjangkau pendengaran istrinya.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**09.15 PM**

"Suamiku, kenapa? Kok loyo gitu?" Seiichiko bertanya manis, menarik selimutnya. Sanada yang tengkurep cume bisa geleng-geleng kayak ayam mabok. Dia belum bisa terima shocking therapy yang tadi.

"Ah, senangnya... Kita akan punya bayi lagi," dengan penuh sayang Seiichiko mengelus perutnya yang masih keliatan flat, "Suamiku, kamu pengen anak kita yang ini cewek apa cowok?"

Sanada masih mingkem. Seiichiko mengira suaminya itu pastilah kecapekan setelah seharian bekerja. Karenanya, ia hanya mengucapkan selamat tidur sebelum bablas ke dunia mimpi.

Nggak lama, Sanada membuka matanya. Dia nggak bisa tidur. Diarahkannya pandangan ke Seiichiko, yang tidurnya udah kayak orang mati. Dia memperhatikan tubuh semlehoi Seiichiko dari ujung ke ujung. Biarpun ketutupan selimut, dia tau persis kalo tubuh istrinya masih singset, padahal udah dua kali melahirkan. Mendadak, hasrat kelelakiannya bangkit, tanpa ampun. Apalagi saat melihat wajah tidur Seiichiko yang... wow...

"Seiichiko..." Hening. Sanada membelai lembut bahu istrinya. Buset! Mulus banget! Sanada tambah ngiler. "Seiichiko..."

Istrinya terbangun. "Kenapa, suamiku? Anterin pipis?"

"Ng... aku lagi 'pengen' nih... Mau nggak?"

"Aaah, gimana, yaa? Aku lagi hamil, nih..."

"Terus kenapa? Kamu nggak mau?"

"Aku nggak bilang gitu, kok..."

"Jadi...? Itu artinya.... OK, kan?"

Seiichiko tersenyum malu-malu. Secepat kilat, Sanada menyusup ke dalam selimut Seiichiko. Apa yang selanjutnya terjadi di dalam sana, hanya mereka dan Tuhan yang tau...

===END===

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tidak! Jangan! Janganlah engkau memenuhi pikiran suci Anda dengan membaca crita lebai inih! Tp karna terlanjur, yaaa....

Hahaha... Maapkanlah Karin... Karin hanyalah makhluk tak berdosa yang mencoba2 memodif SanaYuki, karna inilah wujud rasa sayang Karin pada mereka... *SanaYuki : Apuaah? Sayang katamuuuh? Mati aja lu sonoooh!!!*


End file.
